1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to content presentation and in particular to content presentation using graphical user interfaces in an information technology environment.
2. Background Information
Remote control sessions typically comprise graphical user interfaces implemented on administration consoles for remotely monitoring and controlling server systems in information technology systems. Such graphical user interfaces include graphical elements that represent elements of the server systems being remotely controlled. A remote administration console can be used to remotely control multiple server systems, or multiple components of a server system. In one example, a remote administration console comprises a client computer system, and server system comprises one or more servers such as blade servers.
The processing and communication bandwidth required for supporting several simultaneous graphical remote control sessions on remote administration consoles negatively affects performance of a centralized management server (e.g., having a remote presence session concurrently open with every blade server in a chassis, or for every virtual machine on a blade server). Such a centralized management server may comprise an integrated management controller managing across multiple servers. Further, the servers may be running important applications, and with the industry trend of increasing optimizations via virtualization, servers have reduced capacity left to run overhead non-workload demands, such as graphical remote control session for system admin users monitoring and administering the servers.
In addition, graphical user interfaces are becoming more visually advanced. Users increasingly expect a rich graphical user interface (GUI) display which typically requires more computing resources from servers and network bandwidth to render remotely on remote administration consoles.